


Anything You Can Do

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Comfort, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gags, Japanese Rope Bondage, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Smut, Spanking, Subdrop, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: Satan is your master, but he's not the only dom in the household. After much talking, you have both finally come to an agreement to let Lucifer in on the play as well. Though, Satan may have issues with sharing you (especially with the person he hates the most) you are more than happy to be a sub for both of them. You just hope that nothing you do crosses a line.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	Anything You Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags.  
> I used a random kink generator.... I got "sharing partner + beloved enemies". I really only had one option, and BDSM got thrown in there because it's Lucifer and Satan. Consider this an apology while I try and write a few chapters ahead in She Would Be Queen, because there are some I want to release together rather than waiting a day or more between them.

"And she's really fine with this?" Lucifer asked, looking at the woman standing before him.

"If you don't believe me, ask her yourself," Satan replied, annoyed that his brother didn't trust him enough to take his word for it. Though, it was best practice to check for himself, so he couldn't be too upset.

Lucifer places one of his gloved hands against your cheek so that you would know exactly where he was in relation to you, "Do you understand what is about to happen?" You nod, the gag in your mouth stopping you from giving him a verbal response, "Do you consent to it?" Again, you nod. You and Satan had spoken about this for a while before ever going to Lucifer. You knew the terms of what was about to happen and the thought made you giddy.

He removes his hand from your cheek, causing you to once again lose track of where he could be. You like being bound and helpless, never knowing what your partner could be doing or where they could be. For this particular evening, Satan had tied your arms behind your back so your wrists were pressed together against your lower back. The ropes he wrapped around you forced them to stay perfectly straight, no matter how the rest of you was bent. Meanwhile, the rest of the rope was biting into your skin as it wove intricate patterns down your form. The blindfold around your eyes blocked out even the light, so you had no hope of seeing even the outlines of the two men with you. The excitement of knowing anything could happen and that you would have no idea what or when it was coming already had you wet and needy. You wanted one of them to do something rather than continue talking to each other and ignoring you. You could feel cool air brush against your hardening nipples and the dampness of your exposed slit, causing you to moan in desperation. You needed one of them to touch you already.

Then there is a quick swat to your backside and you cry out as the brief sting of pain gives way to pleasure.

"We're still talking, Kitten. Be patient." Satan's voice is firm and you can only groan in response as he rubs the same spot he just spanked, making sure you aren't in any more pain than need be, "Where were we?" He looks back to Lucifer and asks as if nothing happened.

The eldest brother almost looks impressed with the scene he just laid witness to, "I was asking how she indicates she wants to stop if she can't speak."

"Kitten, he asked you a question. Answer him." Satan keeps using his pet name for you as if to establish that no matter what is about to happen you still belong to him and only him. Not that you object to the notion. In fact, it makes the feeling inside of you swell. You want to be good for him so badly, so you open your hand, allowing the object you were holding to fall to the ground. As it lands, you hear a sharp ringing.

"A bell?"

Satan picks the round bell off the floor, "I can hear it if she drops it so I'm not just relying on seeing it. If she drops it everything stops immediately." He reaches out to your hand so you know where he is, waiting for you to squeeze his fingers to acknowledge you recognize him before handing you the bell back. Your grip on it tightens so you don't drop it again. He leans down and places a quick kiss to your forehead, "Good girl." And you melt, feeling the need between your legs intensify.

"Anything else I should know before we start. Limits?"

"You can only use the tools on the shelf over there. Don't leave any bruises. You can degrade and berate her, but don't call her useless or anything like that and give her plenty of praise. If you do that, she'll be fine. Right?" He places a hand on your shoulder to let you know he is speaking to you, and you nod.

Lucifer scoffs, "Don't tell me if you regret this later."

The look on Satan's face sours, but he chuckles grimly, "You think so highly of yourself." Of course, he _was_ talking to the avatar of pride, so full of himself came with the territory.

"Because, little brother," he bites back, causing Satan to grimace in disgust, "you can't blame someone if your pet becomes enamored with someone that treats them better." You can hear his shoes click against the floor as he makes his way toward the shelf. The anticipation of what he is looking for kills you as you wait to see what will happen. There is shuffling on the shelf.

"Are you really that predictable?" Satan mocks whatever Lucifer just picked up.

"You should really sit down and enjoy the show, brother." That is all he says in response before you hear those footsteps drawing closer to you again. They stop just in front of you and you can feel your heart threatening to leap out of your chest as you wait for something to happen.

It doesn't take long before there is a delicate tickling sensation running along the same paths of your skin as the ropes Satan had tied for you. The feeling makes you shiver, finally having some kind of sensation to calm you desires even as it threatens to add new ones. You hear a sardonic laugh, "I haven't even touched you yet and you're already this anxious. Satan seems to have done a good job training you, yet here you are waiting for me. Tell me are you excited, my pet?"

You nod, awaiting whatever it is he is planning. Much to your delight and chagrin, that desire is swiftly met as a sharp smack is delivered to your upper arm; a warning since there is enough flesh to not have it sting or be overbearing.

"I asked a question, I expect a verbal answer. Let's try that again shall we." He runs whatever is in his hand against the space between your arm and your chest, "Are you excited to have me in charge of you?"

You groan into the gag, trying to say something to appease him, but the only sounds the gag allows you to make are muffled nonsense. You feel another smack to your flesh on cue with your lack of an answer. This time, it falls closer to your chest than your arm, "We can do this until you learn how to speak properly to your betters." The tickling feeling of the thin object -which you realize is likely a riding crop- trails further inward toward your chest, like it is testing the waters. It stops just at the edge of your breast, giving a light tap in warning, "Again, pet."

You try once again to give him the answer he wants, but the sounds that come out are no more distinct than previously. As soon as you fail to give him an acceptable answer, the smack comes in the same place he had just rubbed against. Once again, you yelp at the contact, finding that the sting is more intense this time. You can't tell if it is because he hit harder or because the part he hit is more sensitive, but the sting is there and it doesn't fade as quickly.

"As well trained as you seem to be, you are rather disobedient. Perhaps you need better motivation." He gives you another strike in warning.

You close your eyes behind the blindfold and tense up to try and brace yourself for the next strike before you open your mouth, lips awkwardly moving against the gag, "Yesh, shir." It is painful to try and speak with your mouth so full, but you manage it.

There is silence as you wait. And wait. And wait. But there is no strike. Instead, you feel a hand gently run through your hair, petting your head, "You really are a good girl."

His touch nearly has you purring. You attempt to rub against his palm, and he allows you to with a smirk, "Pet, your master is right over there and you're already showing affection to somebody else." You stop rubbing against him immediately at that. You hadn't forgotten Satan was somewhere in the room, he was just so silent that you didn't know where he was and that made it easier to give in to Lucifer.

As soon as you stop, he pulls his hand away, "Don't be shy." The riding crop is placed against your stomach and slowly trails down your body until it rests just above your womanhood, "I can already see how eager you are to experience someone new." With a flick of his wrist, the crop brushes against your swollen clit and you call out. Even without the gag, the words are meaningless, simply sounds of delight.

Lucifer looks on in satisfaction with your reaction, seeing how your body trembles with each sensation against your skin and even more so when he assaults your nub. With questionable delight, he moves the tip of the crop between your legs, stroking your wet slit with the smooth rod.

"Aren't you ashamed? You're already like this and all I had to do what call you my pet and give you a little training." He angles the end of the crop so it pokes at your entrance, teasing and pressing against your folds.

You whimper, feeling your slick run down your thighs as he plays with you. You want to feel yourself stretch, even if only a little, so you try to push back against the object so it sinks into you. Lucifer, however, isn't so merciful and tears it away from you before you can get any kind of pleasure from your action.

"I didn't give you permission to do that," his voice is distressingly close, his breath tickling your ear, "This is for teaching you a lesson. Your reward is something else."

What you can't see is the look he gives Satan, who has decided to lean against the wall and watch how his brother toys with you. If Lucifer is trying to get a rise out of him, it will not work. Satan is your master, the one that knows you better than anyone else. He knows you are enjoying this, but also knows you would never do anything that he wasn't okay with you doing. You know your limits and he trusts you not to cross them.

The eldest brother reaches out and runs one of his gloved fingers along your wet slit, drawing forth a mewl that is drowned out by the gag, "How lovely." His finger sinks in, your walls clenching around him.

"Your master is watching," he reminds you, moving his finger inside of your heat, "and you've gotten this wet for me." 

Satan only sits and watches. Seeing how your fluid glistens as it runs down your thighs, he debates for a moment if he should stop this play and just fuck you himself. However, the look of you being dominated and submitting is also a pretty sight. The person pleasuring you may be Lucifer, but the way you shiver with each punishment and reward brings his cock to attention.

Lucifer buries another finger inside of you and circles your nub with his thumb, "Such a beautiful, Pet." His fingers spread inside of you, forcing forth another sound of pleasure and delight, "Shall I fuck you now?"

You try to answer, but the gag makes it difficult. You have to slow down and stretch your jaw painfully to form the words, "Pleaje fuck 'e, Shir." 

His fingers stop moving inside of you and pull out. Once again, he is lost in space to you. On his end though, he raises his hand to his lips and licks your juices from the fingers that had just been bringing you pleasure.

At that, Satan almost feels himself snap. He knows he and his brother have the same proclivities in multiple fields; the same desire to dominate, the same drive to poke at one another's ego, and the same need to have you be the one under them. Watching his older brother indulge in that need was starting to get to him. Domination was one thing, but this was clearly something more. However, Satan was still waiting for something specifically. Let Lucifer indulge for a bit, but Satan would still get what he wanted. He also trusted you to know where the stopping point was if you really couldn't handle it.

The dark-haired demon steps around so he is standing behind you. The next time he makes contact with you, he is reaching to unhook the gag from your mouth, "I'm going fuck you." He tells you. There is no question, just an assertion about what is about to happen and the heat inside you spreads.

"On your knees." He orders, and you comply. The floor is cool on your knees. His voice is gentle and kind as he mutters, "How are you even more beautiful down there?" He places a hand on your shoulder from behind and pushes you forward until you are in the position he likes. Your upper half is straight forward and your ass in the air, as if you were crawling on your hands and knees, while Lucifer holds on to the ropes woven across your back to keep you from falling forward.

He reaches into his pants with his available hand and frees his aching manhood. He presses his length against your entrance and slowly rubs it against you, coating it in the juices leaking out of you with each passing second, "Are you comfortable, Pet?" He asks. 

"Yes, sir." Your answer is pleading with him to keep going. You rub against him, trying to press him further into you to ease the aching inside.

The ropes against you are suddenly tugged in warning, "You don't have to do anything, my pet. This is your reward, so just enjoy what I give you." Although all he gives you is more teasing and it is killing you.

"Please, Lucifer, I need more." You whine, your voice begging him to do more than just rub against you.

His eyes widen, realizing you slipped and called him by name rather than by Sir. He wants to punish you for being to casual with him, but hearing his name drip from your lustful tongue also does something to him. His cock twitches thinking of a way to meet his desire to both punish you and hear you say it more, "Lucifer? I didn't realize this pet was so poorly trained that she thought she could call her betters by name."

"I'm sorry, sir. It was an accident." You cry, trying to fix your mistake before he gets upset.

"Is that so?" He stops rubbing against you, savoring the whimper that comes from being denied that stimulation, "Since you seem so keen on using my name, why don't I allow you to use it more." He presses the head of his cock into your aching core, but stops just as you begin to feel him stretch you open, "Since this is still your reward, why don't you tell me and your Master what you want."

You gasp, remembering that Satan can just as easily hear and see exactly what is happening. Is he upset? Is he aroused? You can't see him to even begin to guess if he is comfortable with this. But he hasn't stopped it, so he should be okay with it... Right?

You try and turn your gaze to where you think he could be, but you aren't certain. You know he gave you this blindfold specifically so you wouldn't have to worry and think about him during this, but you wanted to curse his foresight for being right. You had almost completely forgotten that he was in the room with you and it made you feel guilty.

There is silence after Lucifer's command. You can feel yourself panicking, worrying that you fucked up in a way you can't take back. Your breathing quickens and you start to feel the tears prick at the corner of your eyes. You debate dropping the bell in your hand or saying the safeword so everything ends before you do something even worse than what you've already done, but your fingers won't move and your voice is caught in your throat. It's only when you feel a hand lay softly on your cheek that you start to calm down, knowing exactly who it is. Satan was against the wall, but he knew the signs when you were starting to panic during play. As soon as they had started he rushed to your side to help ground you before they overtook you completely. Suddenly coming out of subspace during play could be very dangerous, after all.

"I'm right here, Kitten." Satan's voice was calming as he stroked your cheek, "It's alright. You're alright. We can stop if you want."

You can only shake your head, your breath still sticking in your throat as it slowly goes back to normal, "Are you angry with me?"

You knew how he felt about Lucifer, even if this was something you had agreed on previously. You could only imagine how upset he was watching you scream out in need for the man he hated the most, and it tore away at you.

"I could never be angry at you." As the avatar of wrath, he was angry at a lot of things, but never with you. He could, however, be angry at Lucifer for pushing you further than you were ready for. Then again, he hadn't realized that was too far either. This was the first time you had tried this, so there was no way to tell where your limit was. But, if you wanted to keep going he wouldn't stop the play.

Instead, he swatted away Lucifer's hand from the rope that was holding you up. The eldest brother let go, giving Satan the chance to lower you down slowly so your head was resting against his thigh. He positioned you just so the hard-on in his pants barely touched your cheek, "You are amazing, Kitten. You have me this hard just from watching you. I am only upset that I have to wait for you to take care of me." He runs a hand through your hair, "But that can wait until after you've had your fill if that is what you still want."

Hearing him reassure you that he is alright with what has happened so far finally brings you back down. You would hug him if you could, but the ropes he had tied wouldn't allow that. Instead, you had to content yourself with nuzzling against him, "Yes." You want to keep going.

Satan chuckled at your sign of affection, resolving not to leave you again so they wouldn't risk another drop. He kept running his hand through your hair to keep you comfortable, "Now, Kitten, I believe Lucifer gave you an order. Tell us what you want." He repeated the earlier command, letting you know that he wanted to hear your answer as well.

Now with Satan by your side and the guilt fading, you could finally say the words that had been fighting to get out since earlier, "Please fuck me."

Lucifer could feel his hesitation, having also noticed how you had almost completely come out of subspace too quickly. He didn't want to keep going when you had almost just had a panic attack in his arms. Even if you seemed calmer now, he was afraid you would be pushed past your limits again if he made a move.

As soon as Satan saw his brother's hesitation he smiled smugly. He looked down at you, "I don't think you were clear enough, Kitten. Tell us exactly what dirty thought is running through your head."

Your face heats up just thinking about saying those words out loud, "I want Lucifer to fuck me."

"Good. Keep going. Be as detailed as you need until we know just how slutty you are deep down."

The heat spreads through you again, sending a jolt straight between your legs as Satan calls you slutty. You want to do what he says and show him just how naughty you can be, "I want Lucifer to fuck my needy cunt while you watch and can't do anything about it." You wonder if you went too far with that one, but the feeling of his cock twitching just under the fabric of his pants tells you he enjoyed the thought too.

"Don't just tell me." Satan says, "I'm not the one you're begging to fuck you." He glanced at Lucifer who is clearly not sure where he sits right now. He is between wanting to stop before you get hurt and wanting to be the one to fulfill those desires spilling from your lips.

You bite your lip and shake your hips again, feeling how he is still barely inside of you, "Please, Lucifer. Please fuck me. I'll be good, so please, please, please." You fall into begging, repeating the phrase over and over until it becomes akin to a prayer.

As you chant the phrase, Lucifer finally feels himself tip over the edge. Your earlier moment has passed and he can't find it in him to deny the object of his adoration any request to experience what he wants to do to her. With one fluid motion, he thrusts forward and buries himself to the hilt inside of you, drawing forth a desperate gasp from your throat and the suddenness.

"What a good pet." He laughs under his breath, "Make sure you say thank you. After all, I am using your pussy just like you asked."

"Yes. Thank you, Lucifer." With each thrust he makes you shutter and clench around him, your body refusing to let him go, "Thank you for using this naughty slut's pussy." The heat inside of you is starting to boil up as you can feel him reaching deeper and deeper inside of you with each motion, keeping a steady rhythm that barely leaves and room between each time he hits the place that makes your head go fuzzy.

Satan's hand moves from rest against your head to pushing two fingers against your mouth. You open for him and let them slip inside, quickly stopping you from being able to speak again, "Sorry, Kitten. As much as Lucifer may like you to stroke his ego, I need you to be quiet."

You hum around his digits in acceptance, making sure he knows you understand before you begin to lick the two fingers and let them play with your mouth however they wish. You would prefer he joined Lucifer in violating your holes with his cock, but you aren't in any state to reject whatever he wants to give you. Not that you ever would. Anything he wants to do to you would be heaven to you.

"I thought she was supposed to be mine right now, Brother," Lucifer says, purposefully pushing violently into you so you would yelp in time with him admonishing Satan.

"You may be the one inside of her right now, but she's still mine." He bites back, "Right, Kitten?" And you hum against him again, feeling your release quickly approaching as the two of them toy with you in their own ways.

Lucifer can feel as your walls hold onto him, quickly pulsing around his length with each movement. The longer he goes, the more shallow his thrusts become, finding the spot inside of you that draws forth a gasp each time he hits it and focusing on it, "Are you going to cum, Pet?" Even behind the blindfold, your eyes are shut as you try to focus on how close you are to finishing. You can only nod and scream inside as he continues to hit the spot he has found, "Then cum on my cock, Pet."

And then you snap, feeling your orgasm burst forth and shaking your entire frame. Lucifer continues to fuck you through it, forcing every single nerve in your body to misfire and blur your vision, even behind the blindfold. Even after you are finished and spent from the force of your orgasm, he keeps going. He loved watching you find pleasure in him fucking you and now it was him turn to find his own release. He would continue to thrust into your sensitive and used cunt until he reached his own peak and reluctantly pushed into you one last time, flooding you with his warm cum. You were spent and limp, head still in Satan's lap and ass in the air only because Lucifer held it there. As soon as he pulled out, however, you would collapse fully against the ground.

Satan pulled his fingers out of your mouth and moved to untie the blindfold from around your eyes. He kissed your forehead, "You did such a good job, Kitten. You deserve a reward for all your hard work." He placed his hands under you and lifted you up so you were sitting in his lap, facing away from him. You were so exhausted that you could barely even register what was happening until you felt his hand wander down your body and his fingers sink back into your overstimulated core, "But I have to clean you up first. I don't want to use you when you're full of him." His finger spread you open as he spoke.

You rolled your head back onto his shoulder as he plunged his fingers in, trying to empty Lucifer's release from you, "N-no more. I can't anymore."

He kissed your cheek, "But this is your reward Kitten. You've been so good today. Don't you want to show Lucifer what it really looks like when you're with someone that knows what they're doing to you?" He asks the question as innocently as he can, but you can hear the spite in his voice as he brags to Lucifer about enjoying the mess you have become and being forced to watch as the mouth that just called his name and pleaded for him returns to call the name of its real master.

You look through hazy eyes at the black-haired demon, whose eyes are locked onto you. Despite having just finished with you, his cock was still hard and twitching as he watched you turn into putty in Satan's arms. You swallow hard and mutter the words that are sure to ruin you by the end of this entire thing, "Please, Master, fuck your little kitten until she can't think anymore."

With a satisfied grin, Satan pulls his fingers out of you and fishes his cock out of his pants, pressing it against your entrance. As he begins to push up into you, he looks at his brother, "You took off her gag. I would appreciate it if you could stuff her mouth some other way."

Neither you nor Lucifer miss the meaning in those words, even as the haze begins to overtake your mind and you give in to the pleasure already building between your legs again. With what little strength you can muster, you hold your head up and open your mouth to accept him into you.

You can already tell that you won't be leaving until you are one demon's kitten and the other one's pet. And that thought already has you aching and needy to cum again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one. So sorry if it is a mess at some points. I didn't expect it to be as long as it became and at some point my brain just went on autopilot. Lol  
> Ehhh... please accept this. Now it is time to sink back into the shadows.


End file.
